The Eighth Sea
by mountaingirl47
Summary: Stuck in an engagement forced upon her, Amu faces her fate. On the night of her wedding, pirates attack. Seeing it as a way out, Amu makes a break for the ship and hides until they leave the harbor. Hopefully a life with the crew is better than the marriage she escaped from. Amuto!
1. Chapter 1

Morg: Heyo! GUYS! GUYS! I'M SO EXCITED!

Ikuto: Chill out, yo.

Amu: Shouldn't you be doing something else?

Morg: No way! Can't you feel the rush of a new story! Nothing has been written yet! Nothing has been set in stone! I'm just so excited!

Ikuto: Is it Amuto?

Amu: I hope not.

Morg: YES! And guess what!?

Ikuto: Something tells me I shouldn't.

Amu: What?

Morg: This is a pirate fic! That means ships, oceans, storms, treasure and crazy quests! Ugh! Why have I not written this before!?

Ikuto: Shouldn't have asked. Now she's spazzing.

Amu: We have nothing to worry about, Ikuto. She doesn't own us.

Morg: But I'm going to write about you doing epic things! Get ready for it!

**~The Eighth Sea~**

Sitting on the small wooden chair in the young girl's room, Ikuto watched as his best friend finished stuffing all of her clothing in the tiny bag her mother had given her. Amu's family had lost everything to the king and with Amu's mother being pregnant they could not afford to remain in the city. They were given the option of relocating to one of the new colonies in exchange for their debts, and with no other option, they were going to do so.

Amu did not want to go. She loved their small house and where it was situated just outside of the bustling city. Her school was neat and tidy and of course, one could not forget her best friend Ikuto. Despite her parents' attempts to get them out of financial trouble by selling almost everything they owned they had not been able to do so. Amu was quite distraught that they would be leaving the following day. Their daughter did not care about her pretty clothes or toys that slowly went missing. She cared about being with Ikuto and staying with her family. "I don't want to go."

Sighing, Ikuto had heard Amu say the same five words continuously throughout the day. As much as he didn't want her to have to leave either, there was nothing he could do to make her stay. "I don't want you to go either."

Smiling at the response, Amu stopped her packing to turn back to her friend. She hugged him quick before releasing her hold and sitting on her small bed. The house would be sold once they left the following day, although they would never see a cent of that money. It belonged to the king. Amu's eight year old mind could not comprehend why they owed so much money to the king, but if her papa said they did then they did. "I wish we could run away but mama said no."

Being that he was several years older than his friend, Ikuto understood why running away wasn't going to work. "I would be sad too."

"You would come with us."

Ikuto couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips. Amu was truly one of a kind. She was completely and entirely loyal to her friends, even if he was the only one, and she always seemed to be thinking about him too. "My parents wouldn't like that."

"I know."

Seeing the pout, Ikuto forced himself to stay seated. Amu was leaving the next day. Even if his thirteen year old mind was ready for kissing her and hugging her, Amu's wasn't. She was still too young and now he might never get the chance to ever hold her in that way. "Just promise me that you won't forget about me and make friends with some other boy."

Giggling, Amu couldn't believe Ikuto would be worried about such a thing. "I would never! Silly Ikuto! You are my best friend! Forever and always!"

"Forever and always?"

Still giggling, Amu moved off her bed once more to press a kiss to his cheek and wrap her arms around him for another hug.

The sound of the door opening caused the two children to turn to look at who had just walking in on them. Amu's mother, Midori stood in the doorway. "Are you finished saying goodbye? We have to leave early in the morning to board the ship, Amu. I'm certain that Ikuto's mother is wondering where he is."

Shrugging his shoulders, Ikuto wanted to argue with that statement. His mother knew exactly where he was. If he wasn't at home then he was at Amu's. That's just how it worked. "Be safe in your travels, Midori. Tell Tsumugu I said goodbye when he returns. Please tell the little one about me!"

Midori smiled as she rested her hand on top of her growing stomach. Hopefully the trip across the ocean wouldn't be too rough on her pregnancy. "Of course. Grow up smart, Ikuto."

Bowing, Ikuto turned and gave Amu one last hug while whispering in her ear. "Forever and always."

Amu couldn't help but smile as Ikuto stared straight into her eyes until he was out of the room. The moment he was gone, however, realization hit her and she began to tear up. Something her mother seemed to notice as she was enveloped in a hug.

"I know that you will miss Ikuto, but there will be other little boys and girls in the new colony for you to play with. Who knows, maybe someday Ikuto will come in on one of the ships as well."

"You think so?"

Midori truly didn't want to give her daughter false hope; on the other hand, she also did not want Amu to be down the entire time they had to cross to the new colony. The journey was expected to last for several months. "I can't make you any promises, Amu, but I can say that a lot of people have been moving to the colonies in search of better lives. Maybe Ikuto's family will come as well."

With that hope clutched tightly by her heart, Amu stopped her tears to give her mother a wobbly smile. "I hope so too."

XXX TEN YEARS LATER XXX

"Watch 'er, Amu! Don' let 'er ge' ye'!"

Rolling her eyes, Amu checked the knot around her waist once more before looking down towards the side of the ship she was helping the men in the yards fix. From her spot upon the mast, she could see the hole in the helm where the owners of said ship said the pirates shot them. Luckily they hadn't sunk and had been able to make it into the harbor for repairs. "This isn't my first time."

A sparsely toothed smile was barely seen below her as the man she worked for grinned up at her. "Doesn' make 'er less dange'ous!"

Brushing a lock of pink hair out of her face, Amu prepared for her dive. The first time she'd done this it had been by accident. She had been attempting to untangle some of the line of one of the sails when she'd lost her balance and fallen. Somehow, in midair, she'd managed to turn so that her safety rope brought her in a graceful arc and she was able to run along the side of the ship before the momentum of her swing lifted her up and landed her on the deck of the ship. None of the men around had been able to believe what they'd just seen. The head of the repair men had offered Amu a position right then and there for a job. Now she made a similar jump as her fall.

Now, however, she was well practiced and knew how to jump so that she'd be able to stop herself next to the spot that needed repairing. The whole thing took only a few moments and was a lot easier than lowering heavy mean over the side of the ship to do the same task. Now they only had to lower a bucket and Amu could usually fix any small amount of damage found. Like the small hole she was fixing that day.

Taking a deep breath, the pinkette waited until the wind felt just right before she lifted her arms and bent her knees. As she let the air escape her lungs, she jumped off her tiny perch and out into the open air. Nothing could ever equal the feeling she got when she soared through the air. This was a job that she would never tell her parents or her younger sister, Ami, about. The danger involved was high enough that they would ask her to stop and she would do so for them. Since she didn't want to stop, Amu simply did not tell them about all of her tasks in the yard.

Just when she felt like she was going to grow wings and fly, the rope caught and brought her back towards land. The arc completed itself, causing the pink haired girl to run along the side of the ship as if it were the ground and the sea didn't exist to her right. Pacing herself, Amu slowed down just in time to catch the small hole she'd be fixing and let the momentum leave her body so she simply hung in her spot. "Tighten my rope and pass down my supplies!"

"Aye, Amu!"

Once finished with her work in the yards for the day, Amu left tired and dirty. The promised better life of living in the colonies never came. They had endured the rough seas for months as they made the crossing. Many on their ship weren't so lucky. Her mother had spent the journey sick but Ami was healthy when she was born on dry land. Luckily they had landed a few weeks before Midori gave birth.

Now Amu was forced to work several jobs in an effort to keep her family in their home with food to eat. Ami's school had to be paid for as well and the taxes they were forced to pay were no small sum. Working in the yards was only one of Amu's many jobs.

In her free time, the eighteen year old girl drew and painted. Some of the people in her small town had bought a few of her paintings so now she made them for a small shop near their rather busy harbor in the hopes that travelers would take interest in them as well. Sometimes they sold and sometimes they didn't.

Every afternoon, after finishing in the yards, Amu hurried home to wash up before she met up with her mother at the governess's house to help her mother with the chores. Amu was paid little for her efforts there, but did not mind since it meant that her mother could come home earlier in the evening.

After that she would return home to help Ami with her homework. The knowledge that Amu possessed from when they still lived in their homeland was all the schooling the young girl had managed to receive. There weren't any schools when they'd first landed and by the time one had been established, she was already working to feed their growing family.

The time she spent helping Ami was beneficial to them both. Ami helped Amu learn what she'd learned at school and in return Amu would sing her little sister to sleep. A trade they both felt was even.

When her long day was through, Amu was free to relax and sleep as much as she could before getting up with the sun to be back in the yards to help with whatever she could help with in order to earn her pay.

Whistling as she made her way towards her home to change, Amu spotted the one person she hated seeing. Luckily it wasn't an everyday occurrence, but she still thought it happened too much.

Moving to the side of the road, Amu bowed to the boy coming down the bath towards her. Hotori Tadase, the governor's son. He was the boy that had the most power in their colony and for some reason unknown to Amu, he showed interest in her. Interest that she absolutely did not return.

"Hello, Amu-chan."

"Tadase-kun."

Smirking at the dirty girl, Tadase took a step forward while wrinkling his nose as if Amu's smell offended him. She hoped it did. "How many times must I tell you to become mine and stop worrying about working? I could give you an easy life where you had maids rather than being one yourself."

Smiling back because she knew there would be consequences for her family if she didn't, Amu simply pretended to be too dense and innocent to fully understand what Tadase meant. "I could never be worthy of Tadase-kun."

Nodding his head as if he agreed, Tadase moved to be back on his way down the path. His plan was already set into motion. Amu would be his. "No matter, I will have you soon."

Not liking the sound of that, Amu bowed once more before she hurried along. The conversation had been short but it had also cut into her time that she had to plan out carefully to be to her next job.

What she wasn't expecting was to find her mother and father both in their house waiting for her. They should have been at work and if they were at home then it usually did not mean something good had happened. "What's wrong?"

Tsumugu shook his head before tears streamed down his face. "This isn't fair to our little sparrow! She deserves to fly!"

Confused, Amu looked to her mother for an answer.

Midori looked hardly better than her husband though she kept her tears neat as they fell down her cheeks. "Hotori-sama was just here visiting. He has demanded more money from our family, a sum we cannot pay. The only way out we have is to give you to him in marriage. If we do so, he will cancel our debts."

Amu felt her world crashing down on her shoulders. Marrying Tadase? There was nothing she would hate more. Her jobs, although hard, were important to her. Amu felt as if she were independent and strong when she managed to use her time so wisely and made money for their family. A pampered life was not something she wanted. Being forced to be away from her family was not something she wanted. Having Tadase as a husband was not something she wanted. This was not what she wanted. But this was for the family. "Is there no other choice?"

Hearing her answer, her father wailed before sprinting off down the hallway and slamming a door closed behind him.

Midori and Amu ignored him for the most part. Tsumugu was an able man. He took care of them to the best of his ability and despite his young attitude, they loved him for it.

Shaking her head, Midori felt crushed to have to ask this of her daughter. "There isn't another way this time. Hotori-sama was clear about that."

Slowly, Amu moved towards their small table to sit in one of the wooden chairs. Chairs they had been so proud to be able to afford not long ago. Her future, though not entirely bright to begin with, suddenly disappeared. "I do not want to, but I will."

.

Morg: I think that's a rather nice start.

Ikuto: I don't.

Amu: Not bad.

Morg: What do you guys think? There will be a wedding in the next chapter!

Ikuto: Only if it is between Amu and I.

Amu: Nope! Don't want that.

Morg: It is marked Amuto! You guys just have to learn to trust me! Get ready for this!


	2. Chapter 2

Morg: Heyo! Well shit guys. So many reviews!

Ikuto: I think she fainted.

Amu: Should we just leave her there?

Morg: …

Ikuto: Yep.

Amu: Well, I suppose we don't have to help her. She doesn't own us or anything.

**~The Eighth Sea~**

The growing town next to the bustling harbor was froth with excitement over the newly announced engagement. The people congratulated Tsumugu and Midori wherever the two went. Even Ami came home from school with words of praise for her sister's good fortune. There seemed to be only five people on their coast that were not excited about this union. The four Hinamoris and Madame Hotori.

Amu could not figure out how Tadase had managed to convince his mother to go along with the engagement considering the woman absolutely despised her. There was not a thing that the pinkette did to the older woman to make her feel as she did, but Amu knew that she was hated. Probably had something to do with her low status and poor family. There were better matches for Tadase and they both knew that even if said boy didn't want those matches.

Being that her agreement erased all debt for their family, Amu was forced to stay home during the days of the week prior to her wedding. She'd tried on the first day to return to the yards. A jump or two would have relieved a lot of her stress, though it was not meant to be. The head repair man informed her that if he allowed her to work there anymore then he would be fired. Not wanting that to happen, Amu respectfully left and returned to her home. She could always paint.

That plan was quickly discouraged as she discovered that leaving her house meant that she would be bombarded with questions and looks of jealousy. The girls her age that admired the man she was being forced to marry would wait outside her home to yell things at her. It got to the point where Amu was worried for Ami's safety.

Tsumugu made certain that his youngest daughter made her trip to and from school safely as per Amu's request. The three older members of the family were almost at a loss as for what they should do with their free time considering that all their debts were paid and Tadase had given them a good sum of money to make their lives easier. Midori was on her second washing of the house. Amu thought it had never looked so good.

The day before the wedding was to take place, the girls out front of her house suddenly scattered. Several moments later, Amu found out why. Tadase had shown up in his buggy being pulled by two magnificent looking horses. Whatever he wanted, Amu did not want it as well.

"Amu-chan."

"Tadase-kun."

"Please don't bother to bring anything with you since I will replace it all with better things. Tomorrow is our wedding. Tonight you will be staying at my house to make certain that everything runs smoothly tomorrow."

Amu could hear a threat when one was given. Despite the fact that she could play the role of the dense idiot without anyone else being the wiser, the girl was extremely smart. The man was forcing her to come now just in case she got any ideas of running. A pointless gesture since Amu already knew there was no escape for her. "Tadase-kun is too good to me. Let me tell my family goodbye."

Without waiting for his response, Amu shut the door in his face before turning and hugging her mother. Ami and her father weren't home yet since the day was hardly half over. She would not get to see them again until her wedding. For the first time in ten years, Amu would not be singing her baby sister to sleep. "Tell them I love them, mama. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Amu. This is my fault more than it is yours. You should not be the one to have to fix things."

Hugging the older woman tighter, Amu forced herself to keep her emotions in line. She didn't want Tadase to suspect her of having a brain. "I'm willing to do this because I love you. I'll see you tomorrow."

Midori forced herself to let go of her daughter. Her hands gripped the wood of their small door tightly as she watched Amu follow Tadase down their small path. It wasn't until Amu was safely tucked into the little carriage and the two were well on their way that Midori allowed herself to cry.

Forcing herself to look anything but bothered or annoyed with the fact that Tadase was forcing her to leave her home, Amu tried to think more about the fact that she was riding in a carriage for the first time in her life. Before they had always had to walk everywhere. The horses looked so strong and massive as they pulled the buggy along. Amu had always liked animals.

Tadase could not have been more pleased with himself. Amu was his and there would be no way to stop him now. The girl had always been more of a free spirit than the others in their colony. Something that Tadase both admired and hated. He liked that she could do what she wanted while she did what she had to, but he hated that she could be so free and he couldn't. In the end he decided to control her. If he had the power over such a person then he would be content.

Watching his future wife carefully, Tadase still saw the same undimmed air around the girl. Nothing would make her sad or angry. Not forcing her to wed him. Not forcing her to leave her family that everyone knew she did everything for. Not even the fact that she'd been forced to leave her precious job. In that moment, Tadase hated her. "They're just horses, Amu. Stop looking so excited. My mother had the cooks prepare a large feast tonight to celebrate tomorrow. You'll be expected to attend with impeccable manners. Do not embarrass us."

There was nothing she could say or do in that moment that would make the situation any better for herself. Knowing this, Amu simply nodded as she tried to pretend to be not so excited about the horses. Not that she was in the first place considering she'd been using the beasts as an excuse to hide her real emotions. Now, however, she had nothing to distract her as the animals pulled them through the small town and up towards where Tadase's parents lived in a large manor. As they pulled through the gates and up the large drive, Amu couldn't help but be reminded that her life was forever going to be different now.

A maid was waiting just outside the doors of Tadase's home to welcome them back. The young master paid her no mind while Amu smiled at the girl before giving her a small bow. There was no reason for her to be rude. The girl bowed a deeper bow back. The two knew each other from the times Amu had come to help her mother in the evening. They could even be considered friends even though they would not be allowed to speak with one another now.

Tadase waved the two of them off with one of his hands. "This maid will show you to your new room. She'll help you bathe and get ready for the dinner. Don't be late."

Amu waited until Tadase was gone before she gave the girl a small smile. "Please take care of me."

The other bowed back without a word but wore a similar smile as she showed Amu the way to her new room.

Though she tried several times to get the maid to speak to her, the girl would not. She would simply shake her head yes or no in response to any questions that Amu had. Otherwise, the maid was dutiful in getting the young soon to be mistress ready for her meal.

Completely clean from head to toe, Amu wrinkled her nose in disgust at the dress she wore as she looked at in the mirror while the girl forced the ties in the back to go tighter. Her pink hair that she usually tied back was down and curled just so that it would rest upon her shoulders. The dress that had been picked out for her was one that did not cover much skin on her chest or back. The sleeves started below her shoulders and Amu never hated a dress more. The darn thing was too tight and she disliked how much anyone taller than her would be able to see if they looked down from her face. Probably why the young master picked it.

Once the dress was properly tied on, Amu was told to sit as the maid silently applied makeup to her face before a necklace was tied around her neck. Seemingly pleased with her work, the maid nodded once before motioning for Amu to follow her out of the room and back down to the main floor.

Other people were already in the dining room as Amu was shown in. Tadase's parents along with a few other people she recognized to be influential in their town were present. Tadase himself moved to the door as she entered to offer his arm and lead her over to the table. Amu had to resist the urge to rip his eyes out when she noticed the pink hues slip from her face down to her dress.

The meal went as a meal should. Conversation happened while people ate. Amu found it all rather dull. Laughter filled her table at home while this table was filled only with contempt and the dirty looks that Amu continued to receive from Tadase's mother. Almost if the woman was making certain that Amu knew that no amount of soap or beautiful clothes would remove the filth she saw on the younger girl. Poverty could not be washed away or hidden.

Pleased with herself for not messing up during the meal, Amu was even more thankful when Tadase walked her to the door of her room. For a moment she feared that he was going to kiss her. At the last second he pulled away. "I'll save that for tomorrow. Good night."

Relieved even if it was only being put off until the following day, Amu entered the room to find the same maid that had helped her before. Just as last time, Amu spoke about everything and nothing while the girl helped her out of the dress and jewelry and into some sleeping clothes.

Sleep was the last thing Amu wanted to do when the maid left. Usually by this time of the night Ami was just finishing up with her homework and Amu was planning out which song she should sing the other to sleep with. With tears stinging her eyes, Amu whispered out a few lines of one of their favorite songs. Even though she knew it wasn't possible, she hoped her sister could still hear her singing just for her.

XXX

Servants were vigorous as they moved about the manor and yard in order to make certain everything was absolutely perfect for that evening. Tadase had expressed his desire in getting married as the sun set hence their wedding wasn't going to take place until that was possible. Amu didn't mind in the slightest when she was told that she could wait a little longer before being tied to that man forever.

Unlike the day before, however, Amu was aided by more than one maid as she prepared for the most important night of her life. Her gown was one that showed the wealth of the family she was marrying into. The damn thing was almost impossible for her to move in. The pinkette supposed it was just another ploy in making certain she could not run away. Amu could barely walk with how tight the dress fit.

The afternoon wore on as she was primped and fussed over. No matter how many times she attempted to start conversations with some of the servants she knew, Amu was ignored unless they were giving her an order to sit or stand or face a different direction as the army of maids assaulted her into perfection.

Just as she was starting to feel the hunger of not being allowed to eat all day long, she was declared to be flawless and left by herself with the threats of staying that way hanging over her head. Amu felt all of her emotions catch up with her faster than she thought they would. There really was no way for her to get out of the predicament she was in.

There was a knock on her door as Amu stared out the window. Without bothering to answer, Amu continued to look out at the ocean. Just on the horizon she could make out the small dot of an incoming ship. Jealous of whoever had the freedom to be aboard such a vessel and not where she stood now, Amu felt the tug of a hand on her sleeve.

"It is time."

Nodding her head, Amu tore her gaze from that ship and the freedom the ocean promised to face her doom.

.

Morg: I seriously hope you all enjoyed the second chapter as much as the first!

Ikuto: I'm not in this one so I don't really care.

Amu: Marrying Tadase really wouldn't be that bad.

Morg: I think there is something wrong with your brain.

Ikuto: I can fix it.

Amu: Why are you touching me there!?

Morg: While Ikuto is 'fixing' Amu, please let me know if you guys still like it! I promise not to wait long for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Morg: Heyo! Seriously, what have I done to earn your love for this story?

Ikuto: You haven't gotten anything from me.

Amu: So far it isn't so bad.

Morg: I was talking about my readers, not either of you.

Ikuto: Harsh. I was only telling the truth.

Amu: Want some more truth? You don't own us.

Morg: Now who's being harsh?

Ikuto: Deal with it.

**~The Eighth Sea~**

Boots clicking along the deck of his ship, Ikuto moved through his crew members to look at the peaceful town nestled along the edge of the sea. "You know what we seek. Get in and get out without anyone noticing and we can be on our way. Yaya, you will stay here and watch over the ship with Pepe and Kusu."

The three girls instantly nodded to their captain. They didn't usually leave to go on shore for these types of stops anyhow. Their task was to help make certain that the ship stayed clean, though each and every member of Ikuto's crew knew how to fight. The girls were no exception. However, they lacked the finesse of being secretive, which is what Ikuto needed for this mission. "Aye Cap'n."

Turning his gaze back towards the harbor they were quickly approaching, Ikuto prepared himself for whatever they found. "The ship will stay docked until all are accounted for. We do not leave a man behind. Find it and return. Try not to start a fight unless a fight is needed. Get in and get out. It should be in the mansion."

While Ikuto spoke, Utau gave the orders to those she was in charge of to prepare the ship for docking. They quietly tied everything off before lowering the plank. The girls worked swiftly together without word being that they were already efficient with working together. The captain and those who were going ashore could leave as soon as the captain gave the orders.

"Eru, Iru and Dia, you will find the provisions that we need from the market. We are not stealing, do you understand."

The twins bowed to their captain in understanding. The girl dressed in black with a pout on her mouth while the one in white smiled. They worked well together in Ikuto's crew.

Dia, the youngest of the three, stood quietly to the side as her captain gave her orders. The others were used to her quietness since Dia hardly spoke, though when she did, the others were sure to listen. The girl was somewhat of a prophet.

Ikuto handed his hat and coat to Yaya as he moved to lead his crew off the ship. "We are not taking prisoners. Try not to kill. Let's go."

A small cheer followed Ikuto's command as the pirates entered the quiet harbor. Nevermind the fact that everyone seemed to be elsewhere. The crew didn't care about that. They had a job to do and they would see it done.

XXX

The looks that Amu received as she moved through the large house and out to the cliff where Tadase decided that they'd be married were anything but happy. The pink haired girl couldn't force a smile to show the people giving her sympathetic looks that she'd be okay. There were plenty of people in attendance to the wedding that thought that this would be a happy union, but the ones that she passed now, the people that weren't allowed to witness the wedding close up, were people she knew from the market. They were people that knew Amu almost as well as her family did. They were people that knew that the young master wasn't doing this out of love.

Attempting to be strong, Amu held her tears back. There would be no crying. Tadase probably wanted her to shed tears and Amu would not ever give that man what he wanted. Silently, with her head held high, Amu moved through the mass of people. She passed familiar faces until she reached some that she didn't know as well. People that looked down upon her and her family for not having more than they did. People that Amu wasn't so worried about disappointing, but still people that she would not let their opinions or thoughts get to her. She was doing this for her family and nothing more. Tadase could keep his riches.

The music grew louder the closer Amu got to the place where the actual ceremony would take place. All too soon, the pinkette stood in her wedding dress at the end of a long aisle. Everything was decorated beautifully, and if this wasn't a forced marriage then Amu might have taken a second to look around and appreciate how perfect everything was. Since she was not doing this out of love, Amu brushed off everything in her sight as she looked down the aisle to where her fate stood waiting for her.

Squaring her shoulders, Amu kept her head up as she began to walk towards her soon to be husband.

XXX

Together with his best friend, Daichi, Kukai tiptoed through the biggest mansion in the small town. The piece of the map they were looking for was said to be on the back of a large portrait of the current king.

Other times they'd had to complete a similar mission, the pirates hadn't been so lucky to go unnoticed. This time, however, Ikuto had asked that they do their best to keep their presence unknown. Doing so would not only make retrieving the map piece easier, but it would also keep those who are after them from knowing their moves.

With other pirates elsewhere in the house, Kukai and Daichi moved through the rooms searching for the item they desired. Just as they entered a separate sitting room, a servant came through a door opposite of them.

"What is going on? Everyone should be at the wedding. You shouldn't be here. Who are you?"

Frozen in their spots, Kukai was about to reply when a cry broke out from a different part of the house.

"PIRATES! THERE ARE PIRATES IN THE MANSION! HELP! ROBBERS! THEIVES! MURDERERS!"

XXX

The priest had just begun the marriage ceremony when shouts were heard from the house. The people towards the rear of the seating began screaming as they scrambled to get away. Tadase seized Amu by her arm and dragged her through the mass of panicking people, back towards his house. He pushed her inside before following her in and shutting the door behind them. "Pirates or not, you will still become mine tonight. Leave now and I'll make certain your family suffers."

Nodding her head, Amu stayed put in the small room that Tadase left her in. There was nothing she could do. The pirates were attacking the town and her family was in danger, but Amu had to stay and do nothing. Then again, Tadase was gone. He wouldn't know if she left the small room as long as she didn't leave for good and leave her family to his threats.

Making up her mind, Amu burst from the room she'd been left in to find many of the villagers still scrambling around the celebration area. They were too busy trying to find friends and family before rushing off that they were creating more chaos. Not that Amu minded. Her golden eyes quickly scanned the crowds until she caught sight of her younger sister with her mother.

Rushing through people, and somehow dodging around most of them, Amu made it to her family. "Mama, Ami."

Midori hugged her eldest daughter the moment she stopped in front of her. "Amu-chan! Your dress is torn and your hair is a mess. Oh baby, we have to get out of here."

Shaking her head, Amu pulled her mother and sister off to the side so they wouldn't be in the middle of the pandemonium. "Where is papa?"

"He went to make certain that the people down at the market are okay. You know your papa."

"We have to get you and Ami out of here. Get back to the house and stay there where it is safe."

Midori caught her daughter's arm and pulled her close. "This is your chance, Amu. Get away. Escape into the crowd and run. This isn't what you want and not what I want either."

Shaking her head, Amu knew she couldn't just abandon her family. "I can't. Tadase threatened to make your lives horrible if I left. He said-"

"It doesn't matter what he said. Amu, he can't do anything to us as long as we have each other. Your father and I were talking about leaving anyhow. We'll try out somewhere else and make a living there. For now, you go. This is your chance."

Amu desperately wanted to disagree. She wanted to cry and hold onto her mother and beg for forgiveness for not being able to help them better. She wanted to be hugged close and have sweet words whispered in her ears, telling her to be strong even when she knew she couldn't. Amu wanted all of that, but instead, she swallowed back her fear and nodded her head. "You'll have to leave tonight. Get out before Tadase can do anything to you. Head inland and find the next town. Don't stop there. Keep going. Live happy."

Midori nodded as tears sprung into her eyes. She hugged her eldest daughter. "Be strong, my Amu-chan. I love you."

As soon as Amu was released by her mother, she hugged her younger sister. "Ami, grow up and help mama and papa. They need you now."

Nodding her young head, Ami tried to be strong in that moment for her sister. "Go, Amu, I'll be good."

Nodding once more, Amu took off through the crowds of people. She had no idea where she was going to go or how she was going to get away, especially in her over the top wedding gown, but she knew that this was her chance. Hopefully she'd get to see her papa before was gone.

XXX

Ikuto could hear the mess of shouts and people outside. Someone had been discovered, but that didn't mean that they were to retreat. They would get what they were there for. The piece of the map would be his before the night was through.

Entering a large study, Ikuto froze in his tracks. On the opposite wall hung a huge portrait of the king. Without wasting a moment, Ikuto crossed the room to throw down the painting. Stuck to the back side was a small piece of parchment. On the side facing out was information about the man who had painted the picture. Smirking, Ikuto pulled the paper away from the canvas. A smaller piece of parchment fluttered out onto the floor.

Scooping up the fragment of the map they were there to collect, Ikuto headed out of the room. Yoru, his usual companion, stood in the hall just outside the door. "Sound the retreat, I have it."

Grinning, Yoru lifted a small whistle to his lips and began to blow air through the small device. They crew had a code. Each member knew what each specific whistle meant. The one that Yoru used now was to signal every crew member to return to the ship. They had their spoils.

XXX

Losing her shoes as she ran down the stone road towards the town, Amu tried to carry her large dress with her as she went. Her father was supposed to be down near the market place. The strangest thing Amu found about everything that was happening, was the fact that even if there were pirates attacking, there were no fires or gunshots heard. Just screams from people trying to find loved ones and return home quickly. Something was off, but Amu couldn't put too much thought into it at the moment. She had to get away.

Dashing through the small stores, Amu kept an eye out for her papa. There, she found him helping a woman to close down her shop before any damage could be done to it. "Papa!"

Tsumugu turned to see his daughter that was to be married today running towards him in a tattered gown. "Amu-chan? What are you doing here? You should have stayed up at the house where it was safe!"

Pulling her father away from anyone else that may be able to hear them, Amu quickly explained what was happening. "I love you, papa."

Tears in his eyes, Tsumugu hugged his daughter close. "Fly strong, little sparrow."

Smiling, Amu pulled away before continuing her run. There was only one way for her to make it out of the harbor that night without Tadase being able to catch her. Somehow, someway, Amu had to make it onto the pirate ship.

XXX

Returning to the room he'd left his soon to be bride in, Tadase was thankful that most of the people had finally left. As soon as he got the priest to finish their vows, he'd be taking Amu upstairs to show her what being his wife was going to be like.

Tadase opened the door to an empty room. His anger built as he clenched the door knob in his hand. "Amu-chan thinks she can run. We'll see about that."

.

Morg: So yeah. There you go.

Ikuto: Amu is sneaking onto my ship?

Amu: I want to be a pirate?

Morg: Well you don't want to marry Tadase, so…

Ikuto: She can sneak into my bed. I'll hide her there.

Amu: Pervert.

Morg: I sort of like that idea, but that's not how it'll work.

Ikuto: Whatever, she'll end up there eventually.

Amu: Nope.

Morg: We'll see.


	4. Chapter 4

Morg: Heyo! I've been making an attempt to update faster. How am I doing?

Ikuto: Do you honestly want me to answer that?

Amu: All right, I suppose.

Morg: Please let me know!

Ikuto: Okay, well, you update stories with no lemons before you update your good stories and sometimes you don't even put the goods in the chapter that you update. I have a problem with this.

Amu: Like I said, you're doing all right.

Morg: I'd be doing better if I owned you.

Ikuto: No you wouldn't.

Amu: Don't even joke about that.

**~The Eighth Sea~**

Chaos. That was the only word that could describe the scene around Amu as she made her way towards the harbor. There weren't any sounds of fighting or killing or stealing that one would expect when pirates were on shore. Despite the situation not making any sense, Amu kept running. This was her chance. She wasn't about to waste it because a few pirates weren't killing everyone. Considering she wanted to sneak onto their ship, it was probably a good thing they weren't being overly violent. It meant her chances of actually staying on board and not being thrown to the waves after they left were higher.

Weaving in and out of people screaming and running around as they attempted to find loved ones and save the material possessions they thought the pirates would steal from them, Amu entered the dark harbor. The pirate ship was pulled right up to their longest dock. Seeing the pirates that were left on the ship to guard it and some others heading for their ship with whatever they were after, Amu tried to think fast. Needing a way onto the ship without drawing attention to herself from the crew, the pinkette scanned the area around the ship and tried to figure out where everyone was stationed.

Amu was about to give up when she caught sight of a rope blowing in the wind. The rope hung from the mast of a ship she'd been recently helping to fix. At least, she had been before Tadase banned her from the yard. How she managed to see the rope in the dark was a mystery to Amu, but one she didn't question.

Quietly, the runaway went straight for the ship she knew well and snuck aboard. Moving without making a sound even in her large but tattered wedding dress, Amu began climbing the mast. The bastard that she had almost had to marry had forbidden her from making any jumps within the last few days. Amu was itching to feel the wind whip by her. She'd have to calculate the weight of her dress into the equation for where she wanted to land, but the yard worker doubted she'd have any trouble with that.

Tying the rope securely around her waist, Amu eyed the distance between the ship she was currently on and the one just down the dock from her. Her presence in the harbor had gone unnoticed so far. The pirates were helping one another with whatever they were doing. This was her chance.

Backing up a step or two, Amu took a deep breath before throwing all caution to the wind and running in the opposite direction of the pirate ship for the end of the mast. The familiar feeling of the air flying around her greeted the girl like an old friend as she dove off the end and out into free space. This feeling. Amu had missed this feeling in the few days that she hadn't been able to experience it. Her future had looked so bleak while she was being forced to do what she didn't want to do that Amu had almost forgotten what freedom tasted like. In the few seconds that she hung in the air, Amu remembered. Then the rope caught.

Gravity did its part in helping Amu escape. Swinging back around, Amu ran alongside her ship to keep her momentum going. The plan was to propel herself fast enough to swing over the water and land on the side of the other ship, granting that her rope was long enough and she hadn't miscalculated her jump.

The moment of truth approached as Amu began to run out of hull to run against. Reaching the last bit she had left, Amu pushed off hard to send herself out over the top of the water. She was aiming for the side of the pirate ship in order to run along it for just a bit until she reached the back port windows. The plan was to climb in one and hide somewhere in the hull until she felt they were far enough away for her to reveal herself.

The weight of her dress scared the flying girl as the water continued to rise up to meet her as she soared above it. If even the tips of her dress began to drag in the water, Amu knew that she'd slow down too much and fall in. The weight of her dress would drag her under. The ties were too complicated for her to undo by herself, which meant that Amu would find escape from her unwanted marriage in an unconventional way. Her life would end. She'd drown because of the weight of her wedding dress. Amu almost found it ironic as she prayed she'd make it to the other ship. The distance wasn't that great, but the fear of failing made it stretch out in her mind.

Nearing the end, Amu closed her eyes. If she hit wood, her body would automatically react. If she hit water, then there was nothing she could do. Yes, she was tied to a rope, but her muscles would give out long before she could pull herself out of the salty water.

Sending one last plea to whatever gods existed, Amu felt the wood of the pirate ship beneath her bare feet. Feeling all sorts of life just flood through her veins, Amu automatically began running along the hull of the ship. The window she'd been aiming for wasn't that far now. All Amu had to do was make it to the window, stop, pull herself in and untie the rope. Then she'd be free to hide wherever she could, as long as she didn't get captured before she could do said hiding. If she was spotted then she was certain that it was all over. She'd be thrown overboard and die anyways.

Attempting to focus on the positives, Amu moved along the ship, aiming for her window with the confidence of making it flowing throughout her body. The running girl braced herself for the strain she knew she was about to feel in her arms when she grabbed the edge of the window and put a stop to her momentum. The dress was possibly going to be an issue here as well. There was a chance that she wouldn't be able to take the weight and her fingers would be ripped from their secure position.

Focusing once again on what she had done and not on what could go wrong, Amu narrowed gaze towards the exact spot she wanted to grab. She was ready; hopefully her body was as well.

Fingers clasping and wood biting, the girl risking her life held on with all her might. The weight of her dress pulled on her, but Amu wouldn't let it win. Still hanging on, felt the extra weight she'd been carrying on her shoulders slip off into the water as she hung on the side of the ship leading to her freedom. The pressure to marry Tadase. The worry for her family. The fear for her future. All of it was gone. Her dress was heavy, yes, but she wouldn't let it drag her down.

Hoisting herself into the boat, Amu remained silent as she looked around for a place to hide. Any place would do. Hopefully when they let her stay (Amu had her fingers crossed for that one as well) they'd give her better clothes to wear. Her dress was becoming more and more annoying as she tried to move through the ship and caught it on different objects stored in weird places. Someone needed to organize. Though the chaos of the stuff randomly thrown into the hull helped the pinkette more than it hurt her. She could easily hide and even if she was slightly seen out of the corner of an eye, Amu doubted that they'd realize what they were seeing.

Freezing mid-step, Amu stared straight ahead at the silhouette of a man. He was staring directly at her, unmoving. "Uhhhh…"

Her voice sounded harsh against the silence of the storeroom she was currently in. The man made no move to show that he'd heard her speak. Amu took a step forwards again. "Please don't throw me out. Let me explain…"

Something was off about this person. He seemed only to get larger as she moved towards him. He was definitely further back in the hull than she originally thought and he still had yet to say anything about her presence.

Staying silent now, Amu continued to approach. As she did, she realized that his build was way too big to be normal. What kind of pirates were these?

Bracing herself in case there was some need for her to run, Amu continued to approach the silent, giant person. A rock of the ship caused a strip of moonlight to hit something else in the room and reflect. For the brief seconds of light, Amu's eyes fell upon the face of a large statue.

Gasping, Amu moved forwards once more to examine what she now knew to be just stone. The space between the statue and the wall of the ship was just enough for her to squeeze herself and her large dress in so that she wouldn't be seen unless someone was standing directly next to her.

Happy with her hiding place, Amu settled in to wait. She could tell the difference between the rocks of a ship at rest and one in motion. Soon enough-hopefully-they'd be on their way out to open waters. Once Amu was absolutely certain she couldn't be taken back, she was going to expose herself. The need for food and water would drive her out eventually anyways. Long before they ported somewhere else, at least.

XXX

Having what they came for, Ikuto took call of the members of his crew. Everyone was present. "Kukai, give the order to set sail. We've got our bounty."

The crew cheered and spread the word as Kukai ordered them to get moving so they could get out of there. They hadn't done more than take the piece of the map they were after, but that didn't mean some good hearted citizen wasn't going to attempt to take down an entire ship of pirates by themselves. They'd had it happen once before. They didn't need for it to happen. "You heard the captain! Get to work! Get us out to sea! Then you can be lazy!"

Ikuto didn't bother to wait as he headed for his cabin. The piece of the map he carried was too important for him to risk losing it somewhere. It belonged in the chest with the other pieces that they had collected so far. All that hard work was not going to go to waste. "Set a course and let's get some sleep."

Nodding to the last instruction he was going to receive from his captain that night, Kukai kept the ship in running order as everyone got their chores done before retiring for the night, save the few left awake to make certain they didn't crash into something or were attacked in their sleep by enemy ships.

The crew lay down that night, exhausted yet happy with how the day went. They were all completely unaware of the girl hiding amongst them. The girl praying for a better future and willing to work hard to get it.

.

Morg: So yeah. Amu makes it onto the ship. Now you guys will just have to wait until the next chapter to see how the crew responds to finding her.

Ikuto: I'm sure I'll be happy.

Amu: I won't let you touch me.

Morg: I said you'll have to wait and see! I'm not telling!

Ikuto: Whatever.

Amu: Doesn't matter! I still won't let you touch me.

Morg: Just love me since these two won't!


	5. Chapter 5

Morg: Heyo! I've been so crazy busy lately that it has taken me longer to get to this story than I would have liked.

Ikuto: I'm sure.

Amu: Somehow, I don't really believe you.

Morg: No, seriously guys. I became an aunt and had to help my parents move and took on more responsibilities at work, which means less time to write.

Ikuto: Excuses.

Amu: I thought you were above those.

Morg: Not excuses. Just letting you all know that I haven't forgotten any of my stories. I will finish all of them. Please be patient!

Ikuto: Did you forget that you don't own us?

Amu: I bet she did since she still writes these ridiculous stories.

Morg: I didn't forget, even if I don't like being reminded.

**~The Eighth Sea~**

Head resting against the side of the ship, Amu waited in her hiding spot. So far not one member of the crew had come into the hold that she was in. It made Amu wonder just what the pirates had been after in her small coastal town.

Being that she'd just left her family behind to an unknown fate, Amu spent the first few hours crying while she hid. Careful not to make a sound, the pinkette tried to accept the fact that she wouldn't get to see them ever again. Ami would grow up, but Amu would never know if her sister got married and had kids of her own. She'd never know if her parents found the financial stability they were always working hard to achieve. Then again, Amu didn't even know her own fate. The pirates could very well just toss her into the ocean as soon as she came out.

With that thought in mind, the tired girl stayed in her spot. Amu didn't want to risk falling asleep, though she definitely needed the energy sleep could give her. The stress of the wedding and escaping was finally taking its toll. If she wasn't so afraid of being discovered while unconscious, Amu would have allowed for herself to take a nap. The runaway bride wanted the chance to defend herself if need be. She also wished for a change of clothing since the wedding dress was an obvious giveaway to who she was.

Amu wasn't stupid. She knew that the pirates had been in the Hotori manor. The wedding was obvious so the pirates would know instantly just who had hidden on their ship. If Amu could convince them that she had, in fact, hid there out of her own free will.

After waiting what felt like a day, the exhausted girl pushed herself to her feet. Pulling her tattered dress up so that she could move underneath its ridiculous weight, Amu slowly squeezed out of her hiding spot to stumble towards where the stairs should be to take her out of the storage area of the ship. The lighting in the hold wasn't much and the sway of the ship as it crashed against the waves made Amu struggle to get where she was trying to go.

The stairs almost killed her. Amu stepped on her dress and tripped as she attempted to go up the first step, barely catching herself with her already abused by the rope hands. Holding in her cry of pain, Amu pushed herself to her feet and once more attempted the rickety object. The stairs needed to be repaired. Clearly part of the reason that no one went into that particular hold unless they had to.

Making it to her destination, the door, Amu slowly inched the wooden object open before listening for any movement outside of the room she was in. During her time hiding, Amu had heard some of the calls being made by the pirates, even if she couldn't understand exactly what was being said. Now, however, Amu found the area outside the door silent. Taking it as an indication that she could continue with her quest to turn herself in, Amu pushed the door open further and escaped the dangerous stairs she'd been standing on.

As she moved down the dimly lit hallway, Amu could make out more sounds. Commands were being shouted somewhere above her head, though Amu still couldn't understand what was being said. The sound of the ship breaking the waves was too loud within the belly of said ship for much to be heard unless someone was with you. Amu was alone at the moment. Her feet continued to take her towards where she knew other people would be, even if she didn't think she was quite ready to go there. Then again, walking the plank was definitely a better end than marrying Tadase. At least she'd die free.

Climbing another set of stairs, which was much easier than the last considering these were in much better condition, Amu took several deep breaths before pushing open a door and blinking into the sunlight. She stood just inside the doorway watching as several pirates scrubbed the floor and others scaled the rope ladders to tend to the sails. Everyone was busy with something while the ship moved across the sea. From what Amu could tell, it was late afternoon already. She'd hidden throughout the night and most of the next day. They had to be a long ways from her home.

Stepping out, Amu sort of waited for someone to spot her. The voice that came from behind her made her jump.

"Who are you?"

Turning slowly, Amu blinked up at the boy on a higher deck that the one she stood on. He looked as though he'd been watching over some of the others to make certain their tasks were being completed the correct way. "A-Amu. I-I-"

"CALL THE CAPTAIN! STOWAWAY!"

Calls rang out through the entire deck as almost everyone instantly dropped what they had been doing to make certain their captain heard the call before they enclosed on Amu. Several of the pirates managed to get between her and the door that led back down into the guts of the ship, trapping the frightened girl on the deck.

Mutters ran through the crowd surrounding her before a louder voice rang out. "Stowaway, huh? Someone dared to try that on my ship."

Several of the pirates moved out of the way to reveal a tall male. His dark blue jacket and matching hat complimented his just as dark hair that hung over one eye. The male looked oddly familiar though Amu was completely certain she'd never met him in her life. "Please, I was just trying to escape-"

Holding up his hand, the pirate captain cut off the girl's words. "Didn't ask why you were hiding on my ship. I don't really care. I just want you off."

"Captain, she's wearing a wedding dress. She has to be the bride of that rich wedding we crashed."

Turning back to look at the tired looking girl, the captain narrowed his eyes. "Are you?"

There was no point in lying. Amu knew that her fate would be worse if she tried. "I… I am."

Another rush of whispers broke out amongst the rest of the crew as a blonde with long pigtails stepped closer to the man that led them. "They'll surely come after her. We can't have her here. We don't need that sort of trouble."

Several of the others called out to add to the blonde's words, though Amu paid them no mind. "Please, I don't care if you toss me overboard and let me drown. Just don't make me go back."

Crossing his arms, the pirate captain leaned back to look at the richness of the dress the girl wore. "Was he not rich enough for you? Don't answer that. I don't care. We've come too far to take you back, and I'll not risk them catching up to us without you on board to return to them. I'm certain your rich boyfriend has connections to the navy and can attempt to track you down."

The same blonde spoke up again. Amu found her sort of annoying.

"But captain, we can't keep her."

Nodding, the tall man looked at the tarnished bride one more time. "Your name?"

Gulping, Amu clenched her hands into the fabric of her dress. This was going somewhat better than she'd hoped considering they'd already decided not to take her back, but that didn't mean she was going to make it out of there alive. Not with that pigtailed chick whispering in the captain's ear. "Hinamori Amu."

Amu could have sworn that there was some sort of recognition to her name on the captain's face though it quickly disappeared and she didn't have a good enough chance to be certain that it had really been there. Nevertheless, the man turned from her and began moving back to wherever he'd been.

"We'll leave her at the next port. Until then, give her a change of clothes. Amu here will earn her keep."

Several complaints broke out amongst the crew, though Amu once again didn't pay them much mind. The captain had spoken, and no matter what sort of ship they were on, the captain's words were final. Amu would be staying until they next made port.

Happier than she thought she'd ever be, the pinkette gladly followed a girl with a lighter shade of pink hair than her own. A blonde with her curls pulled back joined them as they made their way through a second set of doors. Amu figured that they were taking her to the crew's quarters since the captain had ordered her to change clothing.

The small room she was taken into had four bunks in it, two on each side of the room. A small dresser was attached the wall between the two bunk beds at the far end of the wall. The small piece of furniture had four drawers. Being that there were four beds and four drawers, Amu figured that each person had their own bed and their own drawer.

Proven right as the blonde and pink haired girl took turns looking through two separate drawers, Amu waited until they actually spoke to her. So far, their time together had remained in silence. Not that Amu really minded the silence. She had just stowed away on their boat. If she was a pirate, she wouldn't be too nice to someone that did what she did either.

The pink haired girl gave her a shirt first. Amu gave the girl a smile as she accepted the article of clothing. The other girl gave her a pair of pants. As much as Amu wanted to put the much more comfortable than her dress clothing on, she couldn't due to the fact that she couldn't remove her dress on her own. The gown was simply too big. "Can you… can you help me take this off?"

The blonde looked surprised before smiling and nodding. "That dress does look too large for you to get off yourself, desu."

Amu couldn't have agreed more as she nodded and turned in the limited amount of space that the room provided to allow the other two access to the ties holding the gown in place. Once all the strings were loosened and Amu could actually breathe correctly again, the pinkette wasted no time in stepping out of the material. She paid no mind to the fact that she was half naked, standing only in her underwear in front of the two pirates. They were all girls anyhow.

Dressing in the borrowed clothing, Amu thanked the other pink haired girl when she was handed a sash to tie around her waist in order to make certain her shirt didn't come up due to the wind or while she was working. Showing her naked chest to two other girls was all right. Showing her naked chest to the entire crew, not so all right. "Will you tell me your names?"

The blonde smiled again before giving a small curtsy. "You can call me Su. I'm in charge of cooking and mending the sails!"

"Amu. I ran away from home so that I could escape a forced marriage and live my own life."

Scoffing, the third girl flipped her long, pulled back pink pony tail before moving Amu's dress, which could stand up on its own-it really was that huge-out of her way so she could get out of the room. "You can call me Ran. We need to get back to work. Come on, we'll find you a job. Captain said you had to earn your keep."

Amu only nodded. She followed the other two out with a backwards glance at her wedding dress. The gown could burn for all she cared. Amu was free. Never again did she want to see or speak to Tadase. She did, however, pray that her family was okay.

.

Morg: So Amu gets to stay on the pirate ship for a little while.

Ikuto: Like I would have thrown her overboard.

Amu: You aren't the one writing the story, Ikuto.

Morg: Like Ikuto would have really thrown you overboard.

Ikuto: See!

Amu: Ugh, why do I have to hang out with you two?

Morg: Because you love us and we have fun.

Ikuto: Well that's why she hangs out with me. Can't say the same about you.

Amu: Oh snap!

Morg: Whatever! I don't need you! See if I put lemons in this story!

Ikuto: I repent! I take it back! You're the coolest person in the world.

Amu: I have lost all respect for both of you.

Morg: You had respect for me before?

Ikuto: Who knew?

Amu: Just review so we can go!


End file.
